


Two Black Cadillacs

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2020/05/01补档东出昌大出轨以后写的 我对这个死男人脱饭了所以剧情是孕期被出轨的妻子影山+不知情被骗当小三的未成年学生神山 发现东出劈腿以后联手反杀渣男是一南一北的水仙了
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Other(s), Sakurai Sho/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	Two Black Cadillacs

1  
在他离开之前，神山必须要把剩下的事情做个了结。连续一周的强暴雨把道路冲刷得一干二净，冷冷的霾勾出远处云的轮廓，空气中尽是松木枝和湿润泥土的自然香气，如此清朗肃穆的氛围最适合用来完成告别的仪式，奔赴一场葬礼，顺便再见一位老朋友。随身许久的皮质钥匙扣挂在车锁孔上来回摆动，大概是为了享受最后一次和爱车共处的时光，神山故意半踩油门把车速减慢，驾驶得格外珍惜，出国的机票已经买好，将来的学费也都有了着落，自己不会留在这个镇子待太久了，开完这趟以后，这车就不再属于他。

其实不舍得也正常。毕竟这辆漂亮的黑色凯迪拉克，是东出为了庆祝他考取驾照送给他的贺礼，车后盖上某处只有自己找得到的位置镶有细钻拼贴而成的他姓氏罗马音的缩写，kamiyama的K.yama，全世界独一无二的心意，神山视之若宝。但是据他所知，像这样“独一无二”的黑色凯迪拉克，在镇子的西边其实还有一辆，相同的型号样式，牌照序列只差一位数，而他现在要去见的对象，就是那辆车的主人。神山的心里忽然涌出几分迟到的后怕，惊慌未定去擦手上红细胞的影子，无论这是鳄鱼的眼泪也好，少女的私心也罢，他都不想做任何会让他感到后悔的事。

算了，这样也好。他咬咬嘴唇，把沉默压进胸口，在尝到淡薄的血腥味后转弯踩了刹车，狠狠心将口袋的唇膏丢向路边的草丛。

2  
东出第一次和那孩子上床的时候倒也没有抱着什么特别的想法，他不算是劈腿出轨的惯犯，顶多夏天会在街上看看那些高中女生快要从吊带衫下弹出来的大胸部，当然他也不是专挑学生下手的恋童癖，他不至于饥渴到犯罪的地步，只是现在家中妻子正在怀孕的关键期里行不得房事，身边又恰巧有个嗷嗷待操的小家伙喜欢自己，何乐而不为呢？瓷娃娃似的神山悟粉着脸蛋坐在黑白键前，一张不算长的钢琴椅，偏要羞得离他隔开一大截透明空白的距离，

“几岁啦？”

“十六岁。”

“怕我吗？”

摇摇头。

“那就坐过来点，别躲那么远。”

东出不费吹灰之力把低着头的神山的手拉过来，毛茸茸暖呼呼的一团，介于成年与未成年之间，灯光下的皮肤细腻过头；这一拉还把他黏在座位另一头的屁股给拉了过来，拽出一阵小鹿乱撞的风来，东出觉得自己仿佛在吃马卡龙，两片杏仁饼干夹住一层浓缩的糖水奶油，要吮一下才能挤出一圈甜得粘嘴的蜜。圆头皮鞋，白色长袜，左脚荡下去，右脚荡上来，校服上一颤一颤的领结比脱衣女郎一丝不挂坠在胸前的猫铃铛更加勾人目光，男孩的美丽是有保质期的，过了就会变味，娇小的身量以及苍白到有些病态的脖颈，既然造物主用最好的东西糅合造出了这样的身体，不在最好的年纪品尝就是暴殄天物。他想入非非，空气中的视听全都成了春花秋月夏蝉冬雪，无章节的音符像水族馆的标本在海里游来游去，小鱼跟着大鱼激起涟漪朵朵。

不知道是不是心下隐约有种“为了某件将来一定会发生的事情做准备”的先见之明，关于自己在二十公里以外还有一个相亲相爱老婆的事实东出一直缄口不提——当然，他的沉默仅限于在神山面前，已婚的身份让学生家长看来甚至又给他的优良品相添上了浓墨重彩的一笔，谦逊的语气、憨厚的长相、露八颗齿的笑容，没人会担心一位赢得大家尊重的已婚老师对自家的小孩动什么歪心思不是吗？然而东出教了神山两年多的钢琴，其实早就察觉到了，神山是容许自己对他做一些超出师生关系的举动的，他从来没有违抗过任何一句自己说的话，即使是有些大胆到昭然若揭的暗示，他也照单全收，照做不误。找个由头很容易，比如纠正他的坐姿，或者贴心地替他整理衣服的边角，“肩要这样放，背也挺直些。”男人自然而然把手滑过对方腰后，那里有个微微凹陷的柔软的鞍部，好比驼峰之间用来被人骑的地方，虽然被定义为是臀部安全线以上的擦边球，却紧紧连结着股沟最深的通道。神山只是乖顺地耸了耸肩。

他望着他弹琴，目光渐渐游弋开单调的黑白琴键，色情的精髓在于秘而不宣的羞怯，穿指、跨指、扩指、缩指，最基本的钢琴指法，简直自成一套自渎的手法；还有每次都系到最高一颗的纽扣，打理得一丝不苟的背带裤，都是好教养的体现，都是勾引自己探索的信号。这是一个过程，量变到质变，神山的配合留了太多可以钻的漏洞，最吸引他的要数小家伙的眼神，随随便便看杯柠茶都有溢出来的浓情蜜意，每个旖旎瞥转都像在跳一支精致昂贵的艳舞，让人怀疑他是不是对着厨余框里干瘪的黄瓜都能怀抱真挚的爱意。东出馋得心痒痒，虎口夹着吸管有意无意地对准漂浮的冰块左插右捅，燥热的血液在他体内狂奔，右手忍不住要探进自己的腿间抚慰，最后索性叼起杯壁上的装饰樱桃，想象它就是这男孩，舌尖熟练地把核顶出来只含进果肉，翻来覆去抿在嘴里舔湿了咬碎了吃够了，唇齿只留一片处子的鲜血，渣都咽得丁点不剩。

这不是爱，这只有欲，他很清楚。大肚婆给不了的乐趣，现在他得自己找。人是不断自洽的生物，会不由自主想借口来合理化自己的行为，东出挪开空了的玻璃杯，故意把它打落地上，杯子滚到男孩的脚边，他连忙弯下脑袋去捡，大大的手和小小的手那么刻意地碰在一起，神山悟不可能看不出来接下去的发展意味着什么。

“你要是不情愿，我也不会强迫你，我不希望你在这种事上有压力。”老师温柔地低语，嘴巴都快吻上了他耳朵，廉价的承诺打在他的脸，“但这就是你想要的，是不是？这就是你想要我对你做的事。”

他有自信，神山依然只会给出那个他喜欢的答案，因为他只教过他顺从，没有教过他拒绝。男孩把脸埋进男人的后背，像朵花倒挂在葡萄藤上，一个瞬间成永恒，“这种事”就是这件事，“某件事”也是这件事，东出就是要他变成一朵离开自己就会枯萎的花，只要不标记他、不把他弄怀孕就好。瞧啊这个小骚货。

3  
尸体是被一个路过的慢跑者发现的。

当时怀表的发条刚刚走到六点半，东方吐白，窗外的天朦朦胧胧开始复苏，微弱的晨光晒着躯干一动不动的脚趾滑过来，无意间照亮了他无名指上尚未取下的结婚戒指，引来好几只喜欢闪光物件的鸦雀围着挖掘机叫嚷，这才叫人留意到施工中的水泥坑底竟然毫无生息地躺了个人，一道淌着血的口子从额头开到太阳穴，苍蝇一无所知地落在上面，头发里还爬着虱子。这显然是桩布局精良的故意谋杀抛尸案，因为只要再晚一个小时，就会有施工队将卡车运过来，倒下成吨成吨的防水混凝土浆把这些挖空的地基洞全部浇筑填满，不消多久这里就会变成一座出不去也撬不开的坟墓，一切秘密就此隐藏。

坏消息总是飞得像是长了翅膀，挤着被挤的，攘着被攘的，住民很快通通拥到了一起看热闹，于是先是满头白发的老人惊呼着认出了他，接着是他的邻居，他的朋友，暗恋过他的姑娘，常在周边走动踢球的孩子，警察随后闻讯赶到，死去男人的脸便完全明亮了。啊我见过他，那个教小孩子弹钢琴的音乐老师，真是可惜了。对对，他可疼老婆了，讲话也彬彬有礼的，他还帮我搬过箱子呢。是不是抢劫啊，最近听说附近来了一帮社团的人，舞刀弄枪的凶得很。

“让让，让让，”现场的警官费力地挥着帽子把人分成两拨辟开一条路，脸上写满了不耐烦的厌恶，大清早的就要来碰死人，怎么想都不是太吉利的事。没办法，工作总是要做，他提提裤子蹲下来戴好手套，低头在敛尸袋里小心翼翼地摸了一番，没多少功夫便掏出一个空了的皮夹和一叠被掰断的信用卡，高声冲着搜证科的同事喊起来：“死者身份确认，东出昌大，男性，31岁，已婚。”

哐当，是皮包脱手的声音。人群之中响起一位孕妇的尖叫。

4  
天气预报说日本受到九号风球的影响，月底要下整整七天的雨，影山拿起电视遥控器调高了新闻的音量，忽地发现预计台风登陆过境的日期就是他和东出五周年的结婚纪念日，这巧合还真是不合时宜到了极点。

他的丈夫出轨了，到今天已经有好长一段时日，肚子里的孩子是约莫四周大在医院检查出来的，这么算下来，自己总共怀了七个月的孕，丈夫出了六个月的轨，还真是一秒钟都不浪费。要不是四十天前的那个晚上影山打电话过去提醒他教完钢琴课后记得多买一瓶味淋回来，要不是那个电话铃响的时候恰逢东出忘了手机在学生家里，要不是那个学生把这串没有备注名字的电话号码错以为是东出打来的，要不是自己在电话拨通的下一刻就习惯地叫出一声“あなた（老公）”......要不是有那些阴差阳错的“要不是”，这场瞒天过海的骗局根本就是天衣无缝。

二人都把通话记录删得一干二净，隔天影山便把那学生约出来见面。对象是个怯怯糯糯的omega，胆子很小，刚满十八岁，只拿了驾照还没拿到高中毕业证，趁着学校午休的空档偷跑出来，一看气质就是好人家里教出来的小孩，乖得不得了，估计从小连张检讨书都没写过，明显是真的什么都不知道，没说几句话就自己捂着嘴巴先哭了起来，一双小鹿眼睛吧嗒吧嗒地掉眼泪。男孩成了只会说“对不起”的机器，把脸揉得好像擤过鼻涕的纸，影山没经历过这场景，只觉得自己哭不出来，又凄凉又好笑，无端端生出一股看细佬的疼爱恻隐，同病相怜地递过去一包纸巾。“你是不是本来以为我是那个后来插一腿的人，但没想到其实你自己做了第三者？”

“这个问题我无法回答，您可以在网页查询——”

桌上的手机不知道是听见了哪个关键词，叮地一下弹开Siri代替神山回答了问题。扎耳的电子音，影山叹了口气，摘下眼镜安静地捻在孕妇裙里擦，也不知道是想擦掉什么，就算不能把两块镜片擦碎，能把这裙布擦碎也是好的。他是高度近视，没了眼镜就只能看见满世界的雪花条纹，星星点点，像他小时候最爱玩的雪景球，像婚礼红毯上他穿的华伦天奴婚纱，把爱情的谎一针一线缝进拖尾长摆的皱褶里，延长到现在小腹上西瓜似的妊娠纹，东出不在意，他自然不在意，反正等到取出瓤了就能把瓜皮弃之不顾，他可以去找新的。下三滥啊，和自己睡一张床的男人。一整夜又一整夜，一颗心同时放左右，被猎者与被猎者，失败者与失败者，他和神山没有一个是赢家。

更下三滥的还在后头。一周后的星期五，影山第二次在电话里听见神山的声音，依旧是哭的，他撑在桌上伫立不动，眼前那些雪花条纹和星星点点又回来了，遥控器都自觉关了静音。他发现寂静不仅是能被看见的，而且是如此生动，他甚至可以猜到东出哄人的每一个语气，每一个表情，“影山是影山，你是你，你不能把你们混为一谈，难道你要把我和你爸混为一谈吗？不要闹了，你还想要什么呢，我总不能去和我老婆离婚。你知道老师是喜欢你的，也很喜欢你的盆景，不对，那是插花是吗，我就把它放在我的书房窗台，天天都看着它。这样吧，老师也奖励你一个礼物，你刚考了驾照，送你一辆车好不好？”

虚幻的平衡被打破了，所以他该愤怒什么？愤怒于丈夫的移情别恋，还是愤怒于他没有移情别恋？他只是玩弄了一个陌生的男孩，玩弄他的屁股还玩弄他的爱情。噢，盆景，影山想起自己见过那个盆景，确实摆在家里，东出提过是他在路边摊上买的，自己还给它浇过水，可惜毕竟是花泥固定起来的死物，没过十天就枯得焦黄，是东出出门把它扔进的回收桶，没生命的东西比有生命的要好得多，至少他们不会在挨干之前突然提分手。丢完垃圾回来，他便洗了手去吩咐月嫂煮饭，影山挽着丈夫的臂弯问他晚上想吃牛扒还是鱼排，他说两个都想尝一口。高热量的摄取是为了填补不可知的空洞，在口腹之欲的贪上，东出倒不说假话了。

一个人可以成为另一个人的光源，哪怕他们本身并不知晓，一个人也可以成为别人心里的肿瘤怪兽，哪怕他们将伤害做得不以为然。丈夫的手段太高明了，滴水不漏，影山决定做点什么，为了自己，也为了神山。他一如既往计算东出到家的时间，飞快地洗澡，化妆，擦香水，扶着孕肚艰难地行走，地毯的穗毛扎在脚底像把钝钝的刀。打开家门的刹那，男人显然对于妻子主动宽衣解带的胴体看傻了眼，这是他时隔六个月好不容易欣赏到的风景区，是和刚享用完的神山截然相反的美，（那是道下午茶，这才是正餐），怀孕的肉感还让对方的腰线肚腹看起来更柔软了，说不心动是不可能的，他不由得搓搓拇指咽了口口水：“你，你今天怎么......”

影山微笑着敞开了衣襟：“ね、あなた，我们好久没做了，今天做吧。”

气氛有点怪，这是在诈我吗，他是不是发现了什么？东出愣了愣，解释不清具体原因，但他觉得不对劲，必须戴上面具，小心为妙。“这怎么成，对你不好，对孩子也不好，我忍耐一下没关系的。”如同是心虚后罪恶感的补偿，男人脱下外套的卫衣给妻子赤裸的肩膀披好，“快点穿上，别受冻了，你听说了吗，台风要来了，你要是着凉，我会心疼。”

呕。胃中酸水反了上来，是神经性而非生理性的孕吐，影山只是恶心，恶心他的外套，和外套上属于东出昌大的信息素，食道的灼烧一路划开喉管到了胸口。一阵疲惫的虚无，或许过去了几小时，又或许不过几分钟，他抬起睫毛，眼尾失望地下坠，就是这一刻，影山决定谋杀他的丈夫，和神山一起，他需要帮手。爱情和死亡需要付出相同的代价，是他高估了爱情，同时高估了自己，所以一败涂地，他本就不应该如此渴望，这么简单的道理影山竟然到了现在才懂。

5  
总算做完最后一个笔录，警官腰酸背痛地从沙发上站起身，恭恭敬敬和死者的夫人握了握手，临走道一句“谢谢配合”，一无所获地迈步出门。忙活的这几天里，他几乎要把所有认识东出昌大的日本人都拜访了一遍，无奈死者人缘好到基本没有仇家，大家的不在场证明也都无懈可击，有的说自己那时在酒吧看球赛，闭路电视可以清楚拍到他的脸；有的说自己在家等待死者来给他上钢琴课，全家人都作证小孩只出门拿了一次快递，而且就这小孩出门的三十分钟也不可能杀得了那么大个成年人；有的说自己在影院等钢铁侠的首映，拿出票根当证明还不算数，差点就要当着他面把新作的剧情介绍了个精光，急得警官一把堵住他的嘴：“停停停，我信你还不行吗，但你不能剧透啊！这结局大决战里谁输谁赢你都告诉我了，我明天去还有什么东西可看的！”

施工地的监控摄像刚拆了干净，什么影像也没存下，这么恶劣的台风天，大家晚上都躲在家里避雨，大半夜也没有目击证人可寻，最坏的结果是死者是被哪家社团的小混混随手误杀弃尸，那就彻底查不下去了，这些黑道的纷争小警员是插不上手的，没有人想惹祸烧身，看见也要当作没看见。如果再找不到嫌疑人，就只能暂时定成谋财害命的悬案置之后办了，可是这里是城西的富人区，一个身份未知的过路人因为不小心看见死者皮夹里的众多现金而临时起意杀人拿钱，还如此冷静地处理完凶器，把尸体扔在这样一处绝妙地点来毁尸灭迹？这可能性也太低了，除非凶手是个不需要计划并且运气爆棚的无差别作案犯罪天才，不然警官死也不信这是真相。

嘛，但也不是完全没有疑点。

非要鸡蛋里挑骨头的话，嫌疑最大的就是死者的夫人，出事当晚只有一通死者学生打到家庭座机的通话记录可以证明他在家里，是证据强度最薄弱的一个，那学生倒是很坚持师母的品性绝对端正。然而这个富家太太常年在家做全职主妇，家底殷实，娘家留下的遗产够他和死者吃三辈子都用不完，死者和他结婚的时候还是个收入平平的乐团伴奏，如今已经是个小有名气的音乐老师了，邻居朋友都说他们夫妻感情恩爱极了，上个月死者还给夫人买了一台黑色凯迪拉克当作结婚纪念的礼物，孩子都快生了。是个好老婆啊。警官不禁感叹。这样的人能有什么动机把老公给杀了呢？他想不出理由。

“我和昌大君曾经就是在那里约会的，这个街心公园很有名的，没想到马上就要拆掉建商场了，还......发生了这样的事。”在送警官离开的路上，死者夫人——现在应该去掉夫姓，更名为影山先生了——面色憔悴地自言自语，挺着大肚子，听着让人唏嘘不已。

警官多少总归不死心：“虽然很抱歉，但是工作需要，能让我查看一下您的车吗，就是那辆黑色凯迪拉克，有人在证词里提到过它。我绝对没有怀疑夫人您的意思，真的就是工作需要，您让我看一眼就好。”

“没问题，请随我来。”孕妇走在前面带路，几缕头发垂下来，虚弱得仿佛一条树枝就能把他打倒。“其实不是什么名贵的物件，让您见笑了，昌大他不是花钱大手大脚的性格，我们结婚五年，这是他给我买过价钱最高的礼物，上面还刻了我的名字，kageyama的K.yama，全世界独一无二的。”

警官前后走动着看了看，莫名觉得这车有点熟悉，却想不起来是在什么地方见过。可是见到影山哭了几声，他也不好再问下去了，兴许是自己累了记忆出差错，就当是自己累了记忆出差错，再问实在太残忍了。“夫人节哀。您要是想起了其他线索，您可以随时联系我。 ”

6  
神山站在教室外面等御村下课陪他去花店买花。他们是隔壁班的同学，也是隔壁住的青梅竹马，虽然母亲平时对自己的交际圈子管得严格，又是家规宵禁、又是念omega男校的，但是“和御村一起出门逛街”这件事情却意外地在她的许可范围以内，所以他们总是出双入对。这是神山为数不多可以脱离母亲视线的自由时刻。

“我想给一个朋友送份礼物……那个，你觉得插花怎么样？不知道他会不会开心。”御村家是远近闻名的传统花道世家，山川河流一枝一木之幻化是他最擅长的东西，春来春去无极未央，万事万物都得其所，神山常听他讲些花花草草的事情，慢慢也对此有了兴趣。植物与动物有所不同，只要在采摘切落后进行适当处理，就可多维持一定限度的生命，人类对常青的信仰像极了对洛丽塔的痴迷追求，最美的时光莫过于待放的蕾，藉由巧手一双修剪改造，让短寿的早逝青春得以延续。自含苞，至待放，后盛开，终凋零，代表着过往、憧憬、现世和遥望，花非花心，显若人情，御村明显一眼就看穿了对方那点藏不住的“人情”，亲密地抱着神山胳膊咯咯笑，从他字里行间抽丝剥茧探出整段晦涩罗曼史的发迹，“朋友？怕是男朋友吧，哦？”

神山的耳朵一下子红到滴血，鞋尖内八地夹成一条缝，脚趾冻得好像冷冰冰的石头，慌慌张张又去咬嘴唇，咬完了再慌慌张张去拿唇膏，“没有没有，别瞎说，只是朋友，很好很好的朋友。”

“你都要亲手替他做礼物了，还说没交往？”

“唔、其实我觉得应该算是交往了吧。”

“那就是他不这么觉得了？”

“他没有明说过，但是我们已经......”这事情不好大庭广众讲，神山拗着尾指把头凑过去和御村说悄悄话，心跳得飞快，声音小得可怜，一飘进对方耳蜗就会被风吹散似的。御村听到一半就捧腹偷笑起来，“那不就是交往了嘛，他都标记了哎！这么好的消息你怎么不早点告诉我，我们小神山终于也要有男朋友了，你知道我有多担心你嫁不出去吗，就你妈妈那个保守派，这不行那不行的，整天把你关在家里，外人都见不到面，还怎么认识钟意你的alpha。”

“但，但这只是临时标记而已，他都射在了外面，也没有成过结。”神山后颈的烙印幸福得隐隐发烫，爱在他身上是条浓烈抛物线，“他说我现在还太小，要等成年以后才能正式标记。”

御村一副鉴定师的模样，捏着下巴学法官的粗嗓，“嗯嗯不错，还挺怜香惜玉嘛，听起来是个靠谱的家伙，你喜欢他就好，这桩婚事我同意了。”

“喜欢，我很喜欢……没有人会不喜欢东出老师。”

喜欢每星期的钢琴课。喜欢单独和老师待在同一间屋。喜欢听他温温柔柔唱谱子。喜欢他说自己是他最偏爱的小朋友。多厉害的一张巧嘴，把崇拜讲成了爱，怎么会有人不喜欢这样的他，三十岁的成熟带着孩子气的幽默，向无名犬喊小心，给布偶熊起称号，听着自己并不好笑的玩笑话快乐地发笑。除了家人以外，东出是神山唯一可以接触到的异性，只有他是那么与众不同，只有他有那种迷幻香水味，只有他发现了自己爱咬嘴唇的坏习惯，还赠了自己一支他用过的润唇膏，母亲不许神山吃甜，那么神山就舔唇膏，老师给他的爱那么甜 ，他没法忍住不去舔，嘴唇越舔越干，他就越干越涂。“再咬就要出血了哦。”正是浓情蜜意，东出伸手抹了抹他嘴角微不可见的伤口，半是礼貌半是惊喜地拉开这本不该开场的舞台帷幕，恋狂乱，难掌握，是老师把自己从昏昏沉沉的混沌束缚里面解救出来，是老师把他变成了被爱的人，他好奇着性，贪慕着性，可这种渴望又和饿肚子的感受不同，是蚕蚁啃噬叶片的不可告人的折磨，他在高烧的情欲里头晕目眩。

母亲在课间的短暂离家让他瞄准了机会。刚开始的几次辛苦得几乎难以承受，干涩的小穴连手指也挤不进，好像挑食的儿童紧紧关上吃西兰花的嘴，疼得男孩冷汗都下来了。“要不我们停下吧？”老师这样说着，手却已经换了方向去拿包里准备好的润滑油。神山闭着眼睛，不仅看不见，话也说不出，剧烈的不适感涌到喉咙口，催促他立刻放手，但喜欢一个人就应该为他去做任何事，神山要求自己把交合进行下去，一边死死掐住钢琴椅的椅子背，一边固执地扯住对方的衣角自己往凶器上撞。压在老师身下，跪在老师腿间，他一会儿是抹大拉的玛利亚般纯洁的圣女，一会儿又是需要惩戒的不听话的原生罪人，滚烫的硕根被他全方位地绞进去，身贴身地计算爱情有多远，精确到了负数的程度，五厘米是敷衍，八厘米是普通，超过十二厘米才算合格。痛能证明爱的真实，他从老师那里得到的爱，总要回报一些来作反馈，神山的屁股和他身上的其他部分一样没什么肉，他能感到老师的阴茎在他子宫外头乱糟糟地捣来捣去，像是对待一个弄散架也无所谓的玩具，可他是愿意的，如果这是爱的话。

在花店里精心斟酌过后，他选定了一支喇叭状花冠的白色花卉作为礼物的主角，“这叫什么花？”

一旁的店员热心地上来招呼：“白色马蹄莲，花语是忠贞不渝。”

御村挤眉弄眼地拉长语调逗他：“哟，忠~贞~不~渝。”

神山烧着脸颊转头去指别的地方：“那，那我不要这个了，那边种在盆里的品种也挺好看，我要那个。”

御村笑得更欢了，“那个你就别买了吧，那是白色曼陀罗，代表的是欺骗与绝望的爱，你的心上人绝对不会想要收到它的。这种花看起来漂亮，但是有弱毒性和麻醉作用，一般是店家摆在店里做装饰的，买它回家的人呢也是要把它除掉花萼晒干了入药的，南洋金花你听过没？就是他的干花。你如果把这两种花语给弄错了，那就闹大乌龙了哈哈哈哈。”

“你又取笑我，”神山自认辩不过他，没好气地轻轻推了他一把，“这么明显不同的两个品种，我才不会搞错。”

7  
要策划这样一场谋杀并不是难如登天的事，更何况影山要杀的还是自己最熟悉的丈夫，虽然他是如今才看透东出实际上是个多么金玉败絮的人，彻头彻尾都是谎言，但重要的从来都不是“实际上”的事：东出想让别人看见什么，他就会去做什么，所以影山只要按照东出演戏的套路就能预测他的行为，写剧本的笔他现在决定自己握。

“什么，杀......杀了他？”咖啡店里进进出出的人若无其事地从桌边行过，神山拿三文治的叉子猛地磕向瓷盘颤栗了下，弄出一声不和谐的音调，他飞快向朝四周看看，一口喝了大半杯咖啡，被汹涌灌入的液体呛得连连咳嗽，又惊恐不安地喃喃，神经脆弱到在盘中挤了过量的美乃滋。他是想过要永远摆脱老师，但不敢想是通过这种方式。他是如此害怕，害怕面对他的诱惑，害怕窥探他的表面，害怕揭露他的轻浮，害怕自己重新被拉入深渊。

影山握住他冰冻的指尖，“别怕，没人知道我认识你，不会有人怀疑我们的，我是孕妇，你是学生，两个omega，‘老弱妇孺’我们全占尽了。你把他约出来，我开车杀了他，就这么简单。”与其偷偷摸摸，不如索性张扬些去惹人注意，增加在友人面前和丈夫扮恩爱的次数，增加在邻居聊天中谈起丈夫的笑容，专心养胎，家庭和睦，到时候其他人都会替自己说好话的，谁会冤枉一个毫无杀人动机又手无寸铁的可怜未亡人？神山那边就更加不用担心，东出恐怕要比自己更想隐瞒这段见不得光的地下恋情，决不会暴露蛛丝马迹。

“......哥哥没有老 ，哥哥很漂亮。”

“漂亮？”影山挪回视线看着面前的男孩，遮起脸笑了笑，这才反应过来他是在反驳自己说的那句“老弱妇孺”，自嘲式地摸出一盒薄荷烟点上火，“我要是够漂亮的话，东出就不会来找你了。”

影山知道，这话在一个小孩听来是刻薄了些，可他们所经历的这些，桩桩件件又何曾不是现实给的刻薄？高温促就的吞云吐雾笼罩住三十代男人的身形，靠窗座的阳光透过细百叶窗被剪得粉碎，影山就这么把自己隐在最晦暗的阴翳处，周身全是斑斓如伤痕的光晕，只是他的伤，凡夫肉眼看不见。烟烧掉一半，他抿了抿唇，呼出一丝薄薄的灰，胳膊垂在桌沿，那一点明明灭灭的烟屑火星就落进男孩的眸里。神山罕有地鼓起勇气站起来拦他，一字一顿都是认真：“哥哥很漂亮，所以！所以不要抽烟......孕妇不可以抽烟。”

怔怔的色彩穿梭来去二人之间，影山想说“他的孩子，不要也罢。”却终究没有说出口。他很久没有产生过这种刺痛，即使是在被背叛以后对待原先的情敌，神山也义无反顾交出一颗真心，影山不是傻的，谁好谁坏他分辨得清，那把稚嫩的关怀嗓音萦绕在他耳边，语气的担心远胜过家里那位戴面具的人；或许自己错了，其实自己和神山才是睡在一张床上相偎相依的人，至少身性比较接近，每人丢了一半的心在东出那里，剩下的两半仔细拼一拼，应该还能完整。

只有孤雏懂得如何去爱孤雏，飞扬的神情消失了，仿佛摆脱了什么沉重的负担与戒备，影山珍重地捧起男孩的脸与他四目平视。食指沿着耳廓抚过神山的下颚线，他能触到他的体温，指腹上一层弹钢琴磨出来的茧，摩擦后颈的动作随着呼吸起落，一下一下抹去alpha的肮脏标记，缓慢自然而永无止息，再也不愿想起那些雾蒙蒙的不快乐的回忆。“神山，你想听听宝宝的声音吗？”

“神山，我们让他后悔好不好？”

8  
空间里灰尘绕着不定型轨道飞驰，很多人和物零散地存在，看见了他的花，无视了他的根。摩天大楼毫无规律地在地表以下相互连结。

直到事情失控，东出都想不明白，区区两个omega是怎样一步步地引他入这圈套的，他们只是omega，愚蠢又好骗的omega！我明明已经足够小心了，下午和情人做那样的事，晚上又回家和妻子缠绵，一只手去触摸人生，一只手去触摸欢愉。是影山的信任给我觅食的空间，神山的迁就让我为所欲为，就连今天出门都是那小婊子给我发的消息勾引我，否则我现在应该陪着老婆在家烛光晚餐你侬我侬过五周年，我唯一的失策就是把他们当成两个独立的个人来看待，是他们偏要沉溺在爱我的错觉，难道这怪我？

男人将错误推到倒霉头上，并且发誓他绝不会再犯类似的错误，可是他没有机会了，前后夹击的两部黑色凯迪拉克，车灯闪得他睁不开眼，他一头踉跄摔在路中央，鼻子里全是厚重的腥味，黏热而潮湿。他不得不逃，手脚并用地团团乱转来请求原谅，抱住沾满泥巴的车胎好像抓住妻子的衣角情人的裤腿，在唯二的可能面前哀哀地挣扎，随便哪个心软了都行。不要，不要，不要，生命力肉眼可见地离他而去，无尽的雨夜，迸发的大水把他的太阳穴钉死在红得发紫的血里，厚厚的积云犹如一只大手掠往树梢伸展翻动，轰隆隆的耳鸣响过九号风球招致的雷，从爱生忧患，从爱生怖畏，走马灯伴着童谣勇往无前地奔跑。风越刮越猛。男人用光最后一点气力撑开眼皮，模糊看见神山用头撞着安全气囊张大嘴巴无声地恸哭呐喊，露出切实的惶恐，寒颤得发抖，是影山冲下车去抱住他，像拥起一弯缺了大半的月亮，雨刷流着水渠在密密麻麻的沟壑之间清出两张似而不同的脸，爱人爱到红了眼睛，再恨不过如此而已。

天空低垂，我们为亡灵祈祷。

静静流逝的光阴万物，这个世界没有终结。

安息吧，我的爱人，你的灵魂，将会延续。

在这个地方与你初次相逢，直至永远。

将此泪水献给你，这是崭新的爱语，感谢你给予我的梦想与幸福的日子。

没有爱，天堂不会运行。

我们从未分离，但我们将永不相遇。

失去的白昼，失去的光明，青春可以制造，却无法防御死。他想是神山对影山出卖了他，自己竟然在阴沟里翻船。老子又没亏待他，一辆凯迪拉克还填不了他的胃口吗，操，这个小婊子。

9  
不重要的葬礼一笔带过，他不想再浪费时间在一个死人身上，神山直接朝着影山走去，连最后一秒也不停留，鞋子踏进阳光里，完结篇一页翻到下一册的封面。很多时候神山会想，人是不是和车子一样，但凡是命里不该被他得到的东西就注定不会属于自己，即使待在东出身边的时候他有错觉，坚信自己就是他故事唯一的男主角，可那毕竟是假的，他已经不会为此难过。遥远的懵懂时代早已离他远去，做过的梦像一阵漩涡，等到风平浪静，自然会有出口。

那天以后，神山拿着影山买的机票飞去美国费城进修音乐。国外很无聊，看不见影山的地方都很无聊，不会有人刀子嘴豆腐心地说自己好欺负得过了头，也不会有人像个管家婆似的在整理行李时给他塞进一堆派不上用处的零碎物件，千叮万嘱叫他多吃点东西，不许再瘦了。不过这里有一点好，费城的同性恋很平常，时不时就能望见两个omega或是两个alpha卿卿我我并排走，温馨又自由，每当这种时候，神山就只好心生羡慕地把手插进口袋，回到学校宿舍再给影山多寄一张写满字的明信片，酸溜溜地问他最近过得怎么样，你怎么样，宝宝怎么样，三年我很快就回来啦，不要催啦，我有努力学的，你们就耐心点再等等我嘛。

再后来小步就出生了，比别人少个爸爸，多个妈妈，浑身上下遗传了十成十影山的基因，面乖心黑，可以说是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，嘴毒眼尖又戏精，刚学会说几句话就懂得背着影山在视频通话那头喊神山是ばか，气得神山一个二十几岁老大不小的人老是要跟这嘬奶瓶的屁孩较劲，撅起嘴巴闷闷不乐地戳着钢琴琴键哼了又哼，讲话依然磕磕巴巴，还得影山出来主持公道，笑得前俯后仰说“神山你还真是ばか啊”。

“哎。”神山顿了顿，“说正经的，我马上就要回日本了，你有没有什么要我顺路买给你的？”

“东西啊，我想想，”影山莞尔一笑，“你把你人带回来给我就好了。”

“就这点要求？”

“嗯，这样就好。话说你可别误机啊，下午四点记得定个手机闹钟，也别去错航站楼，要是真赶不上飞机了我可不会去帮你换航班，你就自求多福在机场里面待着过夜吧。”

又嘴硬。神山在心里默默吐槽。“就算你要晚一天再见到我也不帮忙？”

“肯定不帮！”

10  
收到妻子提醒他下周五晚上早点回家吃饭的邮件，东出才想起来结婚纪念日要到了，糟糕，这可不能穿帮，他连忙和4S店取消了神山的提车预约，顺手多加一辆凯迪拉克。

“请问后车盖的定制字母也一样吗？”听筒那头的询问传来，仿佛在问，这两辆车的主人你都爱吗，到底爱谁，更爱谁更不爱谁。

哈，巧了，K.yama，两个都是K.yama，东出得意于自己讨老婆找情妇的巧夺天工，聪明得别出心裁宛如神助。他明白自己很受欢迎，也明白这受欢迎的能力可以为他带来什么，有那么多人等着他去宠爱，无论他给多了哪一个，另一个肯定就会伤心的呀，他自然不想当天平摇摆的恶人。

“一样，就给他们一样的。”

END


End file.
